objectpuffboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The song of the water buffalo who don't love cebu with yodeling lips
Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! So without further ado, Silly Songs with Larry. One day while talking with Dr. Archibald, Larry confronts one of his deepest fears. the song of the water buffalo who don't love cebu with yodeling lips Quartet: Hm, hm, hm, hm. There lived a man so long ago his memory's but faint. Was not admired. Did not inspire like president, or saint. Yet people came from far and near with their afflicted pets. For a special cure, they knew for sure, wouldn't come from other vets. Woooah-ooh... Larry: Everybody got a water buffalo. Yours was fast, but mine was slow. Oh where'd we get them, I don't know, but everybody got a water buffalo-oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Larry: Cebu! Larry: If my lips ever left my mouth,'' packed' 'a bag and headed south,' 'that'd be too bad I'd'' 'be so sad. Archibald: I see. That'd be too bad, you'd be so sad? Larry: That'd be too bad. Archibald: Alrighty. Larry: If my lips said "adios, I don't like you, I think you're gross." That'd be too bad. I might get mad. Archibald: "Hmm... That'd be too bad, you might get mad?" Larry: That'd be too bad. Larry: This is a song, for your poor sick penguin. He has a fever and his toes are blue. But if I sing to your poor sick penguin, he will feel better, in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo.Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo! (Penguin spits out thermometer) Pa Grape: (to Junior) He's gone a little loopy, in case you hadn't heard. Here's a couple penicilin for your sickly, arctic bird. Quartet: Mm, mm, mmmmmm... No sceptic could explain just how, nor could one oft rebut, the wondrous deeds that went on in that little alpine hut. Some would stand in silence while some just scratched their scalps. For the curious ways of the yodeling veterinarian of the alps. Woooahh-ooh... Pa Grape: Good news on the penguin, doc! He's up and kickin'. Larry: ''Everybody got a baby kangaroo. Yours was pink, but mine was blue. Hers was small but Why We Do a Everybody got a baby kangaroo-oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Larry: Cebu! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebu! Larry: Cebu! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebu! Larry: It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. Liiiiiiiiiiiips! Lip. Lip. Lip. Larry: This is a song, for your pregnant kitty. She's looking nauseous and a week past due, but if I sing to your pregnant kitty, she will feel better in a day or two.'' Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-ye-dee yodel-eee-ooo.Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-aye-hoo. Yada-yada yada-yada ya-ga-doo! Kitty: Hiss! Pa Grape: (to Bob) Jump in your car, dive into the city, buy a jug of milk for your nauseated kitty. (hands Bob a coupon for milk) Quartet: The practice grew, their profits flew until one fateful day, when the nurse who did assist the doc asked for a raise in pay. The doctor pondered this a while, sat back and scratched his scalp. Then said: Larry: No way, Hose! Quartet: To the nurse of the yodeling veterinarian of the alps. Woooah-ohh... Pa Grape: Good news on the kitty doc. She's feelin' great. Six kittens, named one after you. Bear: Rawr! Larry: Boy is riding with cebu Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boy is riding with cebu Archibald: Boy is riding with cebu Larry: Into town in his canoe Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Into town in his canoe Archibald: Into town in his canoe Larry: Sick cebu is rowing and sneezing. Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo The Veggies: Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo Larry: Hippo chewing on bamboo The Veggies: Hippo chewing on bamboo Larry: Can't see boy and three cebus The Veggies: Can't see boy and three cebus Larry: Sad cebu is rowing and crying. Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo The Veggies: Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Larry: Hippo seen by mute cebu The Veggies: Hippo seen by mute cebu Larry: Tries to tell the other two The Veggies: Tries to tell the other two Larry: Mute cebu is waving and grunting. Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm The Veggies: Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm- hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Larry: It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. Liiiiiiiiiiiips! Lip. Lip. Lip. ''I took my buffalo to the store. (saloon door comes in) Got his head stuck in the door. (puts head in saloon door) Spilled some lima beans on the floor. Oh, everybody got a water buffalo and Baby Kangaroo-oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Larry: This is a song, for your bear-trapped teddy. He looks uncomfy, think I'd be too. But if I sing to your bear-trapped teddy, he will feel better in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee o-layhee oly-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yaba-daba daba-doo! Bear: Rawr! Rawr-ah-ar-ah. Pa Grape: Oh yeah. That'll work. He's good. Bear: (Roaring continually through backround) Larry: Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo! No, wait! This should work! Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo yodel-leh-hoo! Ooo! Yodel-hoo! Quartet: Mm, mm, mm, mmm... Now the moral of our story, it's the point we hope we've made: When you go a little loopy better keep your nurse well paid! Larry: (being chased by the bear) Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! Yodel odle odle aye de aye de ooo-ooo-ooo! The Veggies: No more song about cebu! Need another verse or two! Audience is standing and leaving, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo moo moo moo Larry: Have I ever told you how I feel about my nose? Archibald: Oh, look at the time! Quartet: Wooah! Some would stand in silence, while some just scratched their scalps, for the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps! Larry: (still running from the bear) Yodel-hoo! (Archibald rushes in) Archibald: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! (runs over Larry)